Yu Han Sung
|status = Active |location = 2F |position = Wave ControllerCh.55: 2F - Submerged Fish (4) Anima Dansulsa Wonsulsa |affiliations = High Rankers Second Floor Test Director FUG |ranking = 500~1000 |first_appearance = Vol.1 Chapter 11 |last_appearance = Vol.2 Chapter 36}} :"But sometimes, because they conceal themselves, they actually appear smaller than they are."Ch.56: 2F - Submerged Fish (5) ::- Yu Han Sung to Lo Po Bia Ren Yu Han Sung (유한성, Yoo Hahnseong; or "Yu Han-Sung") is a High Ranker and the Test Director of the Second Floor. Notably, he is a key member of FUG in taking Viole to the top. He is the main antagonist of Part I. As a member of FUG, he also seems to dislike the Zahard Family however, like many other members, he may have his own personal beliefs. Appearance and Personality Yu Han Sung is a man with long blonde hair and quite feminine or, rather, androgynous features. He always wears robes, usually blue and yellow. Yu Han Sung has been seen as an extremely intelligent and perceptive person. He is addicted to instant food, which is the cause of many jokes directed at him. Behind this simple outer shell however, is the fierce and deadly " " who destroys those who may pose a threat to the Tower. It has been discovered that the " " attitude was merely a façade, he tried to make it look as if he was trying to hurt the Regulars, so they could climb the Tower more easily. Also, like many geniuses in real life, he probably recognised and admired Koon Aguero Agnis' talents but relished the thought of crushing himCh.42: 2F - Hide and Seek (8) as he likely couldn't tolerate the existence of another "genius", due to his own pride and ego. Despite of his abilities that could easily grant him a better job on higher Floors of the Tower, Yu Han Sung remains as the 2nd Floor Test Director to fulfill FUG's goals. He claims that one must "weed out those who will bring harm to The Tower". However, he is recognised for his strength which Lo Po Bia Ren stated "impressed even the Vice Commander". SIU stated than if Yu Han Sung didn't mess around on Evankhell's Floor, his rank would have been similar to Yuri's. Yu Han Sung has been described as a chairman by SIU.Ch.71: 2F - Last Examination (15), in the Author's notes As in: he makes people "fight each other for his advantage". ''Tower of God: Part 1 '' Yu Han Sung's Examination Yu Han Sung was one of the Rankers proctoring the tests on the Second Floor. He directly proctored the Door Test and observed the groups of Regulars as they attempted to pass it. When Koon's team passed the test, he noticed that Koon was hiding Regulars inside his bag and subtly hinted to Koon that he knew. When all the Regulars had taken the test, Yu Han Sung discussed some of the Regulars' methods of passing with his test assistants. Crown Game After Quant informed him that only three Regulars had passed the "Deathmatch" Test and also that an Irregular and Zahard's Princess were in the group, Yu Han Sung was left in a serious predicament. If Evankhell found out, there would be severe repercussions for the both of them. However Yu Han Sung thought up a plan to deal with the problem: the Crown Game. Rest Later, Yu Han Sung discussed the results of the Crown Game with Lero-Ro. He stated, that the Floor of Test was to filter the dangerous, not the skilled, and then pointed out that Baam failed to triumph in the Crown Game due to Yu Han Sung sending Hwa Ryun in. Hide-and-Seek Later, Yu Han Sung observed the Hide-and-Seek Test with Lero-Ro. He is in charge of grading the overall team. He talks to Lero-Ro about Koon performance, cryptically noting that Regulars would have to drop off "excess weight", signifying their comrades, as they climbed higher and higher up the Tower. He also reveals his cruel side, as he states that he wanted to destroy Koon due to his multi-faceted personality. Submerged Fish During the wait until it was time to announce the results, Rak bumped into him and was subsequently compressed to a small size by the Director. Before announcing the results of the Position Test, he tracked down Ren and engaged him briefly, before stating that their goals were the same and that there was no reason for them to fight. He revealed his power to Ren as the " " of the Second Floor. Last Examination When he announced the results of the Position Test, Mauchi got angry at them. After being called down to discuss why he thought the results were wrong, Yu Han Sung snapped his bones with Shinsoo. Koon then also disagreed with the results and came down and said that he wished to get a test from the Guardian, to which Yu Han Sung replied that he was insane and that to get such a test one would need to be an Irregular. When Baam revealed that he was an Irregular, Yu Han Sung allowed him to see the Guardian. Afterwards, he told Baam that he had been trying to destroy him all along. During the Submerged Fish Hunt Test, after Evan Edrok and Kurudan burst into his quarters, Yu Han Sung revealed to them that everything had been planned by the Guardian and that the seemingly unusual events were part of the test. Epilogue - Rachel His connections with Rachel, Headon, Hwa Ryun and Akryung were revealed. Later on, Yu Han Sung gave the passing Regulars special rings as a graduation gift before they ascended to the next Floor. After they had gone up, Lero-Ro quit his position as a Test Admin causing Yu Han Sung to fire Quant too as he considered them a "Set Menu". He was finally seen communicating with someone else via his Pocket assuring them that the Zahard Family would think Baam was dead. ''Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince He was contacted by the 20th Floor director, Augusgus, who referred to him as the " ". Extra Floor In a flashback set three days after Baam's presumed 'death', it was revealed that the rings given to the Regulars were custom-made with tracking devices. As he handed over Baam's friend list as he stated, "''Starting from today we will start your training to become a Slayer. For each and everytime you show a shred of weakness we'll kill one of your friends. You will know how many survived, once you've climbed The Tower... Jyu Viole Grace-nim". He then promptly walked away to reveal a woeful Ha Jinsung. Powers and Abilities Yu Han Sung's stat cardYu Han Sung is a powerful High Ranker of FUG and apparently a genius Wave Controller. An example of his strength is his ability to easily summon and control an enormous fish close to the size of a White Steel Eel. It can be considered that he was an incredibly powerful genius when he climbed the Tower. Ren stated that Yu Han Sung possessed power that even shocked RED's Vice Commander. He is at the standard of a High Ranker's strength. When Yu Han Sung said he didn't want to fight Ren, it wasn't him being afraid of Ren's power, but rather the political consequences of battling against a RED member. Shinsoo Manipulation: He is a master of Shinsoo manipulation, mostly known for his position of Wave Controller. He was also able to sense that Koon had extra Regulars hidden in his bag, after he passed the Door Test.Ch.13: 2F - Yu Han Sung's Examination (3) Anima: His favourite animal to control as an Anima, is a gigantic fish he nicknamed " " after his Sobriquet. Wonsulsa: It is unknown if he is a legitimate Wonsul user, or whether he learnt Wonsul naturally. Dansulsa: He is apparently a Dansul user. Notes and Trivia *Rak referred to Yu Hang Sung first as "Golden Turtle" and later as "Coffee Addict Turtle". *He is the endorser of the Maxim coffee brand as seen in a vending machine. *According to SIU, he is deeply connected to Hendo Lok Bloodmadder. Quotes *(To Koon Aguero Agnis after the Door Test) "Your bag seems very heavy." *(To Rak Wraithraiser after compressing his form) "Huh? I'm sorry. I couldn't see you because you were too small. Oh my. Sorry. Too small. One moment. Just one more spin..."Ch.52: 2F - Submerged Fish (1) *(To Rachel) "I've received word from Headon-nim. Miss Michelle Light. It must've been tiring to complete the first test. Ah, perhaps it wasn't too difficult. Since you were with a person Headon-nim prepared..."Ch.77: 2F - Epilogue - Rachel (3) *(To Rachel) "Miss Michelle, you need not worry about anything. The teammates you'll need, the rights, and strength, I will steal all of it for you." References Navigation es:Yu Han Sung Category:Characters Category:Rankers Category:High Rankers Category:Wave Controllers Category:Anima Category:Males